Por un hueso
by Nana-Yuki-Sunset
Summary: Oneshot. Black Hayate tiene un hueso,pero Wanta se lo quiere quitar,lo cuál dara comienzo al crossover Elfen Lied/FMA más divertido de la historia...creo/Bad Summary. Leanlo y juzguen.


**Ok, como apenas hay crossovers de estos dos animes y los pocos que hay están en inglés, es muy poco probable que alguien se apiade de mí y lea esto. Además que tengo pendiente una actualización de otro fanfic ajeno a estos famdons, el cual me he demorado un tantito en actualizar. Otro inconveniente vendría a ser que, aunque Elfenlied me la he visto entera, FMA todavía no la termino, así que tengo miedo de que los personajes me salgan OoC. Pero es que tenía que publicar esto o nunca me lo perdonaría. **

**Ahora dejemos a un lado mis excusas y vamos a lo importante: Ni Fullmetal Alchemist ni Elfen Lied me pertenecen, porque de ser así los dos perros que protagonizan este oneshot robarían todavía más cámara. **

_**Advertencia**_**: Este es fic es pura tontería. Y no se todavía si de la cómica. Mención pequeñita de RoyAi y EdWin. **

**Negrita: Pensamientos y traducciones de lo que dice Black Hayate. **

_**Cursiva: Pensamientos y traducciones de lo que dice Wanta. **_**(Los diferencio para que se distingan más)**

Por un hueso

Mayu estaba muy angustiada: Buscaba y buscaba, pero Wanta parecía haberse esfumado en el aire como si nada. No era normal que el perrito se escapara, después de todo volvía siempre sin importar las circunstancias. Como hace todo buen amigo.

Nana no tardo en notar la preocupación de su amiga y ambas salieron a buscar al cachorro, sin decir nada a Nyu, Kouta y Yuka.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, un chico de cabellos y ojos dorados, acompañado por su hermano que se encontraba dentro de una armadura, observaba aburrido como un pequeño cachorro blanco y negro se afanaba en enterrar un hueso.

Paso un rato para que el de la armadura se animara a decir algo.

"Hermano…Te noto irritado"

"¡¿Cómo no voy a estarlo, Al?"- Contesto el más bajo, enojado- "¡Deberíamos estar investigando sobre la piedra, pero al Coronel Mustang se le ocurrió la gran idea de ponerme a cargo del perro de su novia mientras estamos aquí!"

"Hermano…"- Alphonse vaciló antes de decir- "¿Seguro que estás enojado por lo de la piedra y no porque hoy iba a ser tu cita con Winry?"

Ed se puso más rojo que el mismo rojo.

"¡No era una cita!"- Gritó- "Era…era… Ok, creo que si era una cita"

Black Hayate, que era el nombre del perro, terminó de enterrar el hueso bajo la tierra y volteó a ver al par de hermanos que conversaban delante de él. Bostezo,( **los humanos son tan aburridos**) y observo nuevamente el lugar donde había escondido su tesoro.

Oh si, ningún otro perro mordería aquel delicioso hueso. Él mismo se encargaría de ello.

**Y si alguien lo desentierra, se las verá conmigo.**

_Tengo hambre, tengo mucha hambre… ¿Por qué Mayu no ha querido comprar más sobras de pan? Es decir, ya no somos vagabundos ni nada de eso, pero yo amaba esas sobras de la panadería. Me pregunto si la panadera que le regaló el pastel a Mayu me reconocerá… ¡No importa que los humanos y hasta Nana y Nyu piensen que me estoy volviendo gordo, quiero comer!_

Un perrito, pequeño y de un blanco crema, caminaba por la calle olfateando. Se sentía culpable por haber salido sin avisar a su ama, pero había sido ella la que tuvo la opinión de que le estaban alimentando demasiado. Además, él volvería como siempre lo hacía, incluso si esa desagradable mujer que insistía en llamarle James le salía al paso.

Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando un nuevo aroma llego a su hocico. Alzo la vista, y observo lo que parecían humanos. La gran armadura no olía como una persona, pero hablaba y se movía como una. Un tanto extrañado, observo al humano que acompañaba a la armadura parlante. No tenía cuernos, lo que significaba que no era de la misma clase que Nana, lo cual era un poco de agradecer. Tenía el pelo largo y amarrado en una trenza, pantalones negros, una gabardina roja con mangas largas y guantes blancos. Había algo en él que olía a metal… No, Wanta nunca había visto humanos así antes.

También había otro perro. Negro y blanco, Wanta si había visto perros como él. Era pequeño, de su mismo tamaño, pero crecería. Se encontraba sentado, observando fijamente a esos humanos tan extraños.

Wanta estuvo a punto de buscarle conversación… Cuando repentinamente otro aroma diferente llegó de nuevo a su nariz. Sigilosamente, evito las miradas del grupo para hacerse con su presa.

_Llegue aquí por comida… y voy a llevármela._

Edward y Alphonse continuaban hablando de cosas que a Black Hayate le parecían ridículas. Como extrañaba a su ama en esos momentos… Aunque por otra parte, no era tan agradable estar con ella cuando te amenazaba con su pistola, no señor. Y era mejor estar con esos dos que con aquel ridículo que le tenía fobia… O con el que pensaba que los perros se podían cocinar. Solo recordar eso hacía que Black se le erizara el pelaje.

Estaba tan aburrido que no noto al otro can que se acercaba arrastrándose… Y que se ponía a escarbar con igual sigilo.

**Lo que no daría porque a Ed o a Al se les ocurriera aunque sea lanzarme una pelota… Estoy tan aburrido. Y… también un poco hambriento. Una croqueta no me caería mal. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no me pongo a roer mi hueso? Tendré que enterrarlo otra vez, pero no tiene sentido tener un hueso si no es para masticarlo. Sí, eso hare. **

Una vez decidido, el cachorro esquimal se dirigió al montículo de tierra tan trabajado en donde se escondía su tesoro. Pero le esperaba una sorpresa.

Otro perrito, mestizo, de orejas caídas y un tanto gordito, de largo pelaje crema manchado de tierra y expresión desafiante en sus ojos negros, estaba sobre el montículo de tierra. Tenía en el hocico un hueso… SU hueso. El hueso que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido y enterrado.

"**Dame… mi… hueso**"- Black Hayate gruño

"_Es mi hueso ahora_"- Aulló Wanta.

El ruido atrajo la atención de los hermanos Elric, que voltearon a ver el origen del escándalo. Vieron al cachorro ladrándole de forma estridente a un perrito recién llegado, que a su vez tenía un hueso.

"_Si tanto lo quieres… ¡Ven por él!_"

Wanta salió corriendo tan velozmente como lo permitían sus patas. Black Hayate no tardo en seguirle: No sería vencido por un perro civil y glotón.

"Hermano, deberíamos segui…"- Empezó a decir Alphonse, pero vio que Edward ya estaba corriendo tras los cachorros.

Si Black se perdía, lo más probable es que el pequeño alquimista terminara quemado vivo por Roy… y ni hablar de lo que le haría Riza.

Mientras tanto, Wanta corría como el viento. No era un perro al que le gustara robar, pero el olor de ese hueso había sido demasiado delicioso como para resistírsele. Podía escuchar al otro cachorro detrás de él, y también a sus propietarios: La armadura y el humano enano. No podía dejar que le atrapasen… ¿Qué pensaría Mayu si se enteraba? No tenía que saberlo, por supuesto. Solo tenía que llegar a la playa…

Edward ya estaba cansado de esa carrera tan absurda, por lo que ideo un plan. Juntó ambas manos y las chocó contra el suelo para transmutar un obstáculo para los canes.

Ante los asombrados ojitos de Wanta, el suelo pareció iluminarse con una especie de estruendo y levantarse en una especie de pequeño muro. Volteó a ver a los humanos: El chico parecía el culpable del cambio. _No son como Nana…pero tampoco son como Mayu._

No había forma de pasar. Black ladró con entusiasmo y moviendo la cola: Recuperaría su hueso, y si los Elric se lo permitían, le daría una buena lección a ese perro ladrón.

Sin embargo, Wanta no se dejaría vencer tan rápidamente, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logro tomar suficiente impulso y saltar el muro.

"Grrrr"- Gruño el cachorro- "`¡**Detente allí mismo!**"

Estuvo a punto de saltar también el muro, pero fue sujetado por Alphonse. Black Hayate no podía creerlo, ¡estaba siendo traicionado por su propio equipo!

En ese mismo momento, llegó corriendo una chica que no debía tener más de 13 años. Tenía el pelo negro y corto con flequillo y grandes ojos marrones. Lucía muy preocupada, preocupación que cambio a curiosidad cuando se topó con el dúo de hermanos.

"Etto…"- Empezó a hablar, observando a Ed y a Al. Sobre todo a Al- "Perdón pero… ¿no han visto a un perrito blanco por aquí? Se llama Wanta y es mi mejor amigo"

Edward sonrió, mientras Black pensaba, todavía amargado por su hueso perdido: "**¿Con que Wanta, eh?, gran nombre para un criminal. Apuesto a que la niña es su cómplice…" **

"En realidad lo vimos hace unos momentos"- Dijo Ed- "Si quieres te ayudamos a buscarlo. Mi nombre es Edward Elric y él es mi hermano menor, Al"

"Yo me llamo Mayu, gusto en conocerlos"- La mirada de la joven fue de Ed a Al sucesivamente, hasta que por fin dijo, con una sonrisa amable- "¿En serio él es el hermano mayor?, es que eres más pequeño que él"

**Ya empieza la diversión.**

"¡A quién le dices tan pequeño que hasta las hormigas se burlan de él!"- Gritó Edward, asustando a Mayu en el acto.

"P…pero y-y-yo no dije eso"

"Pero lo pensaste, ¿verdad?"

"Disculpa a mi hermano"- Se apresuró a decir Alphonse- "Es… algo sensible respecto a su altura"

La mirada de Mayu se colocó nuevamente sobre Al

"Esa armadura debe darte calor… ¿por qué no te la quitas?"

"No, yo estoy bien así, gracias"

En eso escucharon ladridos. Ladridos que Black Hayate ya conocía bien.

"¡Ese es Wanta!"- Exclamó Mayu antes de lanzarse a correr para rescatar a su perro, seguida de cerca por los Elric.

**Tal vez… tal vez si recupere mi hueso, después de todo.**

_Tanto correr para enterrar el hueso en la playa donde ese odioso can no pudiese encontrarlo… y me olvide del loco que vive allí. Aquel a quien Mayu le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, pero que seguía siendo un loco. Loco en el sentido en que le gusta pelear por cualquier motivo, sobre todo si se trata de que le están ensuciando la playa._

Bando se había despertado de malas ese día. Necesitaba golpear algo, y cuando vio aquel perro creyó encontrar lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando iba a patearlo aparecieron Mayu, Edward y Al.

"¡Alto, por favor, es mi amigo!"- Gritó Mayu, a lo que Bando se detuvo.

"Entonces… ¡Llévatelo de aquí!"

La mirada del ex-soldado se detuvo en los hermanos y en Black Hayate, que se había liberado de los brazos metálicos de Alphonse y ahora se enfrentaba al cachorro de Mayu.

"**Ahora si… ¡Devuelve el hueso!"**

"_¡Nunca!"-_Wanta ya no corría. Su hocico gruñía a la par de su estómago goloso.

"**Como quieras… ¡Entonces pelearemos!**"

Black se arrojó sobre Wanta, quien se defendió quitándoselo de encima y haciéndolo caer sobre la arena. El esquimal se levantó y le mordió la cola a su adversario. Wanta se volteó, pero Black ya corría hacia el hueso.

"**Lo siento, pero esto termina aquí"**- Aulló Black Hayate a la vez que recogía el hueso entre los dientes. Cuando se disponía a alejarse con trote triunfador, Wanta le saltó encima. Ambos cachorros terminaron rodando juntos por la arena y terminaron empapados en el agua de la playa.

Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en mirar a los humanos, que habían comenzado con su propia pelea absurda. Bando, aunque un poco entretenido por la pelea, considero que la situación era demasiado molesta y pensó que el sonido de un disparo bastaría para hacer callar a los canes, lo cual tampoco era muy diferente de la forma en que Black era entrenado por su dueña.

En todo caso, en el momento en que había sacado la pistola (**N/A: Si mal no recuerdo, creo que él se quedó sin armas después de una de sus peleas con Lucy, pero aquí hagamos como que tiene una**) Mayu se quedó aterrada ante la posibilidad de que matara a Wanta, de modo que le quito el arma de la mano. Molesto con la interrupción, se dispuso a golpear a la chica, lo cual despertó la rabia de los hermanos Elric.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- Preguntó Edward

"¡Ella no hizo nada malo!"- Continuó Alphonse

"Tú no te metas"- Respondió Bando, dirigiéndose a Al- "Sera mejor que tú y tu pequeño hermano se metan en sus propios asuntos, o si no…"

"¡A quien estas llamando tan ultra-híper-súper pequeño que ni los microbios pueden verlo!"

Ante la mirada incrédula de Mayu y Bando, Edward transformo su brazo en una cuchilla, con la cuál desafío al hombre.

"¡Si quieres pelear, tendrás que hablar conmigo!"

"Hermano…"

"Así que tú también tienes un brazo metálico, aunque mucho mejor que el mío"- Meditó Bando, que no se explicaba como él podía transformar el suyo en un arma y él no- "Esto será divertido…"

Mientras tanto, por la misma calle en donde había empezado todo, una chica de pelo color rosa todavía más corto que el de Mayu, ojos rojizos de mirada inocente y con dos lazos azules en ambos lados de la cabeza que buscaban disimular el par de pequeños cuernos blancos que poseía, caminaba un tanto desorientada.

"¡Wanta!,¡Mayu!"- Gritaba- "¡No dejen a Nana sola!"

En eso observo el muro que había hecho Ed con alquimia para dejar a los perros acorralados. "Esto no estaba aquí"- Pensó.

"Hermano, vamos por el perro del Coronel y vámonos"- Decía Al.

Al ver que no le hacían caso, se interpuso entre Edward y Bando. Este último, enojado, le golpeo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer caer el casco de la armadura…

Si con el brazo de Ed, Mayu se había mostrado desconcertada, que al hermano se le cayera el casco y no hubiera nada dentro de la armadura era demasiado. Cayó desmayada.

"Yo…yo me voy de aquí"- Dijo Bando, que se largó más confundido que asustado.

En eso llegó Nana, que al ver a su mejor amiga en el suelo sin conocimiento se lanzó a socorrerla.

"Mayu, Mayu…"

"Chica… ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿eres amiga de Mayu?"- Interrogó Alphonse de forma amable.

Pero Nana, al ver al chico vestido con una armadura de aspecto amenazador y al otro con un brazo convertido en arma, llegó a una conclusión…

"Ustedes… ¡ustedes lastimaron a Mayu!"

Black Hayate y Wanta observaban a la diclonius recién llegada, a la niña desmayada y a los dos alquimistas como quien ve una película comiendo palomitas.

"_Chico…"_

"**¿Sí?"**

"_¿Tú entiendes algo?"_

"**No… pero es divertido"**

"¡Nosotros no hemos lastimado a nadie, menos a tu amiga!"- Se defendió Edward.

El rubio quiso caminar hacia la pelirosa para explicarle todo…pero sintió como si unas manos invisibles lo detuvieran.

"¡No te acerques!"- Gritó Nana antes de lanzar a Edward lejos con sus vectores- "¡Prometí que nunca mataría a nadie, así que vete!"

Al, al ver que su hermano estaba corriendo peligro, dibujo a toda prisa un circulo de transmutación en la arena e hizo aparecer una especie de jaula alrededor de Nana para mantenerla encerrada. En circunstancias normales, Nana pudo haber roto los barrotes con solo desearlo, pero se sentía demasiado confundida para hacer nada.

En eso Mayu despertó, y al ver a Nana encerrada en una jaula que salió de la nada tardo menos de lo que canta un gallo en sacarla de allí y aclararle que los hermanos eran amigos.

Por otra parte, Edward quería saber que era lo que Nana había hecho, tanto como Nana y Mayu querían saberlo todo acerca del brazo de Ed, la armadura de Al y las cosas que hacían. Explicarse mutuamente lo de los diclonius y lo de los alquimistas estatales duro su tiempo, y cada historia era más inverosímil y triste que la otra.

Pero ni Wanta ni Black Hayate prestaban atención a esos detalles. El hueso, aquel trofeo que había sido el responsable de todo, se había ido, arrastrado por las olas de la playa.

Deprimidos, ambos perros observaron a las cuatro personas que charlaban frente a ellos a la luz del crepúsculo.

"**Tus humanos son muy raros…**"

"_Los tuyos no se quedan atrás"_

"**Son un poco ridículos también, ¿no crees?"**

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"**Nada, que hace unos momentos parecían apunto de pelear a muerte y ahora están relatándose sus vidas"**

"_No sé, tal vez nosotros estuvimos tan ridículos como ellos"_

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Black continuó ladrando.

"**Oye, por lo menos solo somos perros comunes y corrientes. No hacemos alquimia, no tenemos miembros mecánicos, no tenemos brazos invisibles que nos crezcan en la espalda, no somos homúnculos…"**

"_¿Qué es un homúnculo?"_

"**Te lo contare después… pero ve agradeciendo que no aparecieron en este fanfic"**

"_¿Después de que?"_

"**¡De que encontremos otro hueso, por supuesto!"**

Y así, dos perros se alejaron caminando sobre la arena, hacía aventuras no menos extrañas pero si más divertidas, con una nueva amistad creciendo en sus corazones caninos…

_**The End**_

**(Inserte canción del segundo ending de FMA aquí), perdón es una canción que me gusta mucho… y ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.**

**Bueno, creo que este viene a llevarse el premio al crossover más incoherente. Me extraño que nadie se le ocurriera escribir un fic con Black Hayate y Wanta como protagonistas, ¿no son una ternurita?**

**Sí se preguntan porque puse a Wanta tan goloso… Es que después de haber visto el OVA nadie me quita esa imagen suya de la cabeza.**

**Por favor, cada buen review se transforma en un hueso para estos dos cachorritos. Además, los malos destruyen el autoestima… a no ser que sean constructivas.**

**Bye!**


End file.
